


Not THAT Little Blue Pill

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unintentional Boners, prescription mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny wakes up with a migraine. Rafael gets his pills.





	Not THAT Little Blue Pill

Sonny wakes up on his day off with a migraine pulsing hard behind his right eye. He grits his teeth and blindly reaches out towards Rafael, poking him three times in the ribs before Rafael grumbles, "What?!" and rolls over.

"Head," Sonny says, pressing his forehead into his pillow. 

"Okay, hold on," Rafael says, instantly gentle as he realizes why Sonny's woken him up. "Deep breaths," he says and carefully gets out of bed.

Sonny breathes in and out slowly, trying to figure out how he's woken up like this. It's been months since his last migraine, and he'd been hoping to keep the streak going. No luck, it seems.

"I need you to turn your head," Rafael says quietly next to Sonny's ear. "I've got your anti-nausea pill, too, so you should go right back to sleep."

Sonny turns towards Rafael's voice and tries opening his eyes. The curtains are drawn in the bedroom, and the hall light is off, but he still gets a sharp stab of extra pain as he reaches for his pills and slips them into his mouth. 

"Here," Rafael says, turning the straw in the glass so Sonny can drink some water. He puts the glass on the bedside table and touches his fingertips lightly to Sonny's arm. "Need anything else?"

"No," Sonny whispers, moving in slow motion to turn his whole body towards Rafael. "Thanks," he says when Rafael carefully lays the blanket over him and tucks it under his chin. 

"I'll be on the couch," Rafael replies. "I don't want to jostle you."

"Love you," Sonny whispers.

Rafael leans over and presses a kiss to Sonny's shoulder. "Love you, too."

It's agony to close his eyes again, but Sonny manages. He makes himself breathe slow and even, intentionally relaxing the muscles in his shoulders and back that want to knot up tight from the pressure in his head. If he can stay loose until the nausea med knocks him out, he won't wake up too achy. 

*

He wakes up three hours later, and his migraine is gone. But he's got an absolutely _insistent_ erection that is possibly more worrisome than the migraine had been.

Sonny stares at his dick for a few moments. He never gets erections after migraines. Ever. 

And yet. 

Sonny takes a quick inventory of his body. No stabbing pain behind his eye. Only slightly achy muscles from tensing up from pain in his sleep. Giant erection staring him in the face. 

Okay.

Sonny swings his leg over the edge of the bed and stands up. He stretches carefully, then opens the bedroom door. He can hear Rafael in the living room, watching something on television with the volume turned down low. Sonny walks into the bathroom and hopes peeing will release some of the pressure on his dick. 

It doesn't. 

Huh.

Sonny stares at his dick again, trying to figure out what the hell is going on. He has a vague memory of waking up this morning and getting Rafael to grab his meds. Sonny remembers taking them from Rafael's hand. The yellow one for nausea, the blue one for his--

The blue one.

Sonny stares at the wall over the toilet for a moment, silently trying to convince himself that what happened didn't happen. No way would Rafael make that sort of mistake. 

Except. 

Well.

Sonny opens the medicine cabinet and looks at the prescriptions on the second shelf. There's his Effexor and his anti-nausea med, and then-- _shit fuck goddamn_ \--there's the Viagra and _then_ his migraine pills.

Sonny closes the medicine cabinet and looks at his dick yet again. Still hard. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face. "Rafael?" he calls out. He hears Rafael get up from the couch and walk down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Rafael asks through the bathroom door. 

Sonny isn't really sure how to answer that question, so he opens the bathroom door and states fact. "You mixed up the pills."

Rafael's eyes--understandably--go directly to Sonny's dick. "Excuse me?" he says, meeting Sonny's eyes before looking down again.

"You mixed up my pills," Sonny repeats. He opens the medicine cabinet and points. "You didn't check the labels, and you gave me the wrong little blue pill."

Rafael blinks, stares at the open medicine cabinet for a moment, and then--unbelievably, if you ask Sonny--starts to giggle. "What?!" Rafael asks.

"You grabbed _your_ Viagra instead of _my_ migraine meds this morning."

Rafael stops giggling, giving Sonny an affronted look. "Oh, I see. When I'm not using it to fuck you into the mattress for three hours, it's _my_ Viagra instead of--and I'm quoting you here--"a prescription that helps the both of us."

"That is so far beyond the point," Sonny replies, closing the medicine cabinet with a sharp flick of his wrist. "You gave me Viagra for my migraine, and now I've got an erection that isn't gonna go down on its own.

Rafael looks at Sonny's dick again. "Your migraine gone?"

"Yes," Sonny replies, huffing a breath.

"And you have an erection you could use some help with?"

Sonny waves a hand towards his dick. "Obviously."

Rafael meets Sonny's eyes and smirks. "Where, exactly, is the problem, then?" 

"What--" Sonny gets cut off as Rafael reels him in for a kiss and wraps a hand around his dick. 

"Sorry I gave you an erection," Rafael says as Sonny arches into his hand.

"You think you're funny," Sonny replies, gasping as Rafael tightens his grip just right. 

"I'm hilarious," Rafael insists.

Sonny decides he'd rather not argue. They've only got four hours to take care of things before they need to worry about his erection lasting too long. He doesn't want to waste time, especially not when Rafael's dropping to his knees. "I might forgive you," he manages to say as Rafael traces his thumb under the head of Sonny's dick. 

"Oh, you'll forgive me," Rafael promises, and Sonny is absolutely sure he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out, some migraine pills are blue. And Viagra has shown signs of being useful for migraines because of how it interacts with brain chemistry. So, this story exists.


End file.
